mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glowing Eyes
Premise On his way home one evening, Milo is frightened after he witnesses Mr. Russard acting strange and he refuses to leave home. Soon everyone is convinced there is a witch in Gnarly Woods. Summary Alfred and Camille arrives at Milo's house to get their friend prepared for school when they find him in bed, claiming he has a sorethroat and headache. Initially they express concern, but after Alfred spots a couple of witch books he comments on it and Milo mentions seeing a real witch. The previous night he was on his way home from fishing when he walked by their teachers home. All of the sudden hecame out and was swinging around a broom, alarming Milo as he noticed a bunch of strange glowing eyes begin to appear. He was so frightened, he ran straight home. Milo is frustrated when neither of his friends seem to believe him, then asks how they would explain what he saw. They brush him off and force him to hurry up and get ready so they aren't late, but after arriving to school they find out that class was cancelled. Cynthia, one of the students still there reveals herself and points out that Mr. Russard never showed up so they cancelled class. With their day now free of school, the duo decide to humor Milo by paying Mr. Russard's home a visit. Camille notices something shiny and approaches it for a closer look- but in her attempt she gets snagged by a fishing lure and yells out for help. By the time the boys find her, she has become tangled within it and angrily chews Milo out after he reveals it was his. Suddenly, Edgar jumps out and prepares to attack them in defense until he realizes it's just Alfred. He claims that he also saw the witch Milo noticed, and he shows them the picture he took of it. With that, Alfred then suggest they go visit Mr. Russard to ask him for answers but Milo hesitates out of fear. Alfred asks Camille to stay with him in that case, and he walks up to their Teachers front door to knock on it. After waiting a few minutes and getting no answers, the tro quietly walk around his home to find the broom he was using. But before they can leave, he happens to catch them and invites them inside, seeing their concern. There, the trio quickly begin to ask questions. He explains hearing a strange sound and came out on a few occasions to investigate, but each time he would try to follow it he kept winding up by the river. It's then Alfred spots his broken watch and the time on it, and Mr. Russard explains that he fell the other day after something caught him off-guard, and unable to think of anything else the group take off to resume looking for clues. They follow his trail to make sure his explanation checks out, but seeing as Milo isn't helping them Camille questions his behavior. Before he can respond, he panics upon spotting the glowing, green eyes again and frightened, he falls in the river. Alfred and Camille check the area he saw them but they only find several tiny beads on the ground. Alfred informs Milo of this clue and they return to Hedgequarters to piece together what they have thus far. Eventually, Alfred is able to determine that the "glowing eyes" aren't actually eyes at all. He places the beads beneath the telescope and Milo looks into it, revealing they are actually insect eggs. With that, he gathers their classmates and brings everyone back to Mr. Russard's place, where he reveals to them and his Teacher that the "eyes" are actually fireflies. They come out when it gets late in the day and their glowing is used to attract others. The students stand in amazement and admire the beautiful glowing light, no longer afraid of them as Mr. Russard plays music for them. Quotes *Milo: "Last night, I saw a WITCH!" *Camille: "That's amazing! Because last night I saw a troll." ---- *''Cynthia: "Ow! Why would anyone in their right mind would put a tree there?"'' ''-----'' *Milo: "Can't I stay here?" *Alfred with Camille: "No!" ----- *''Camille: "Green eyes...green eyes?! More like fishing lure..."'' ''----'' *Milo: "Does this mean there's school tomorrow?" *Everyone: "YES!" *Milo: "''Can't blame a kid for trying..." '' Trivia *Mr. Russard is shown playing a unique, flute-like object, implying he has musical talent. *This is Edgar and Mr. Russard's first major speaking roles. *At the end of the episode is a boy bird background character who does not make any other appearances in the series. Goofs *During the entire flashback Milo's bangs are solid colored until he falls down. It also happens: **While drying his bangs **When he tells Camille to look into the telescope **When he tells them to look at the egg. *Although Milo was shown falling into the puddle, he only has splotches covering his shirt, when most of it should have been wet. *Cynthia claims she was in the middle of getting her nails done, but she obviously lacks any visible nails. *Camille's mouth vanishes momentarily when she gets caught in the net. *Right before Milo gets the fishing rod with garlic, the "green eyes" in the image are different. *Milo's garlic necklace vanished after Alfred pulls him from the water. **Also notice that when he pulled it out the first time, each piece of garlic was connected. But throughout the episode, it alters between this and visible string between each one. *As Alfred tells Mr. Russard that everything is fine, Alfred's arm fur is visible, making it look like he doesn't have on his white long-sleeved top on. *As Milo is watching Mr. Russard in the flash back nothing is actually visible. The "green eyes" appear after he mentions them. *Mr. Russard said that it will be getting dark soon as it is night fall, but when looking at the scenery it's still day time. *Before Milo tells Alfred and Camille of what he saw, the shoulders of his shirt lack the lighter yellow coloring. *When Milo states he saw the "eyes" move, part of his right eyebrow is missing. Gallery The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(009074)10-01-30-.JPG|First clue is a picture of "Glowing eyes". The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(013184)10-04-04-.JPG|Second clue are Mr. Russard's watches, that stopped time. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(015654)10-05-33-.JPG|And last clue are strange beads found by river. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(001700)09-56-20-.JPG The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(001973)09-56-37-.JPG The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(003012)09-57-34-.JPG|Poor Milo Skunk got head injury. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(009563)10-01-57-.JPG|Milo holding a fishing pole with a garland of garlic The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(008336)10-01-00-.JPG The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(018420)10-07-11-.JPG|Alfred's sleeve glitch. The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(003560)09-58-06-.JPG The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Glowing Eyes-(018793)10-07-35-.JPG Category:Edgar Remy Episode Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images